Our Lie in April
by Kuroka
Summary: 1 April merupakan hari yang paling ditakuti oleh para pedang di cidatel. Akankah sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka?
**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © 2015-2016 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, plot holes, garing, etc.

* * *

Heshikiri Hasebe menelan ludahnya.

Di kedua sisinya terdapat sosok toudan lain yang berwajah sepucat dirinya, ikut memandang tanggal yang tertulis di kalender dengan penuh kengerian.

"Jadi, hari ini tanggal 1 April, ya…" celetuk Nagasone Kotetsu yang celana dalamnya sempat dicuri dan disalahgunakan sebagai kain pel oleh duo setan citadel, Tsurumaru Kuninaga dan Namazuo Toushirou.

"Ssh, jangan keras-keras! Kalau sampai terdengar **mereka** , tamatlah riwayat citadel ini!" Seru Izuminokami Kanesada gusar. Ingatan saat kedua makluk binal tersebut menukar pasta gigi miliknya dengan wasabi masih sangat melekat dalam benak sosok _rare_ uchigatana tersebut.

"Pokoknya kita harus tetap waspada," gumam Hasebe tanpa menyadari jika butiran peluh mulai meleleh dari keningnya, "Kemungkinan jika **mereka** masih belum tahu soal April Fool memang ada, tapi sebaiknya kita selalu mengecek segala sesuatunya untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita peringatkan yang lain juga untuk 100 kali… ah tidak, 1000 kali lebih waspada dari biasanya." Tutur Nagasone menambahkan. Kedua pedang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, apa kita perlu menggunakan _itu_ untuk antisipasi?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kanesada bungsu membuat sosok uchigatana yang lainnya membelalakkan kedua mata mereka.

"Benar juga, aku sampai lupa kalau kita sudah memiliki fasilitas _itu_!" Seru Hasebe senang sekaligus lega, "Kalau begitu setelah ini aku akan meminta tolong Akashi Kuniyuki untuk membantu kita."

"Sementara kau menemui si kacamata pemalas itu, kami akan mengingatkan yang lainnya untuk ekstra berhati-hati dan tetap saling menjaga komunikasi agar dapat saling menolong dan melindungi dari marabahaya yang mengancam seluruh penjuru citadel ini," Izuminokami menepuk pelan pundak Hasebe seraya memasang postur _"serahkan saja sisanya pada Izuminokami Kanesada yang keren ini"_ saat berbicara demikian.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita jalankan rencana ini—kuharap kita bisa melewati hari ini dengan lancar dan tetap bertahan hidup."

"Kita pasti bisa melakukannya," imbuh Nagasone menambahkan, "kita pasti _bisa_."

Usai memperkuat kesolidan para pedang yang ingin _survive_ dari mimpi buruk di hari lelucon april dengan menyatukan visi dan misi, akhirnya mereka pun memisahkan diri untuk menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

* * *

"Kumohon, Akashi. Pinjamkan kami alat _itu_ untuk satu hari ini saja!" Terlihat Heshikiri Hasebe sedang melakukan dogeza pada sosok pemuda malas berkacamata yang sedang mengulum permen di mulutnya sambil tiduran di lantai dan menggaruk-garuk pantatnya, "Kami sangat memerlukan peralatan yang biasa kau gunakan untuk menguntit Hotarumaru untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik **mereka** agar kami dapat mengambil tindak pencegahan sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Hmng, lalu apa untungnya bagiku jika aku meminjamkannya pada kalian?" jawab Akashi dengan nada bicara yang menyerupai orang yang sedang mengantuk, "Apa kau pikir aku rela mengorbankan satu hari tanpa melihat paha Hotarumaru dari CCTV sama sekali, hah?"

"Ini juga demi keselamatan Hotarumaru,"

"Aku bisa langsung menuju TKP kalau-kalau memang terjadi sesuatu pada Hotarumaru selama aku mengamatinya dari sini,"

Hasebe terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat…" Hasebe bangkit dari posisinya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lunglai menuju pintu keluar. "Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk membantu kami. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika Hotarumaru sampai mengetahui jika selama ini kau menguntitnya secara diam-diam."

Seketika itu juga Akashi Kuniyuki nyaris tersedak permen loli yang sedang ia makan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dul—"

" _—Tunggu!_ Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan meminjamkannya selama satu hari saja, tapi _ingat_ ," tutur Akashi terdengar serius bercampur gelisah, "jangan bicarakan apapun soal ini pada Hotaru, kau mengerti?"

Heshikiri Hasebe menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan lalu menjabat tangan Akashi.

" _Deal_."

* * *

 _"Brenyit satu kepada Brenyit Dua, ganti."_

 _"Ya, di sini Brenyit Dua, ganti."_

Di bagian ruangan yang lain, terlihat pedang-pedang Shinsengumi sedang mengetes alat komunikasi yang biasa dipakai oleh para tentara atau satpam kompleks perumahan elit. Mereka sudah terlatih menghadapi kondisi darurat militer seperti ini karena pengaruh dari tuan mereka yang terbiasa meronda di jalanan Kyoto.

"Baiklah, _walkie talkie_ nya sudah selesai dicek dan masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Kunihiro, tolong kau catat juga soal itu."

"Baik!"

Horikawa Kunihiro yang bertugas sebagai asisten sekaligus notulen cabutan tersebut menyontreng sebuah kotak pada lembar berisi daftar perlengkapan yang mereka perlukan untuk _survival mission_ di hari itu. Setelah itu sang ketua Shinsengumi menunjukkan talentanya sebagai pemimpin saat menunjukkan gambar lengkap denah citadel dan menjelaskan instruksi misi kepada para anggotanya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, ini adalah map citadel tempat kita tinggal. Aku sudah menandai area yang sebaiknya kita hindari karena rawan menjadi lokasi kejadian perbuatan iseng **mereka**." Jelas Nagasone sambil menunjuk lokasi yang ia maksud dengan gambar lingkaran berwarna merah.

"Ah," celetuk Kashuu Kiyomitsu secara tiba-tiba, "Kalau tidak salah dulu aku pernah jatuh ke dalam lubang jebakan yang mereka buat di daerah sini."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita juga menghindari areal ini." Komentar Nagasone sambil menggambar lingkaran yang baru pada bagian yang barusan ditunjuk oleh Kashuu. Setelah melakukan diskusi dan analisis yang cukup menguras pikiran, akhirnya mereka berhasil membuat sebuah peta yang mereka namai dengan "Peta Agar Nanti Tetap Aman dan Terselamatkan" yang disingkat sebagai PANTAT.

"Kunihiro, tolong fotokopi gambar PANTAT ini dan bagikan kepada yang lainnya. Setelah itu segeralah menuju pos jaga untuk memantau keadaan secara langsung dari sana." Perintah Nagasone kembali.

"Baik!" jawab Horikawa patuh dan segera melaksankan perintah pemimpin mereka.

"Ini adalah misi besar yang belum tentu bisa dilakukan dengan baik oleh pedang-pedang selain kita. Kita harus bisa menunjukkan nama baik Shinsengumi, oleh sebab itu ayo kita jaga dan lindungi citadel ini dari serangan **mereka**!"

"Oraoraora!" teriak Kashuu Kiyomitsu dan Yamatonomaki Yasusada secara bersamaan tanpa disengaja.

* * *

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada sampai harus mengecek lima kali wadah gula di dapur kalau-kalau isinya ditukar dengan racun sianida oleh para setan citadel. Sebelum ini keduanya pernah menukar isinya dengan detergen bertekstur menyerupai gula sampai-sampai Mitsutada yang sudah biasa di dapur ini tidak menyadari jika isinya sudah ditukar. Tahu-tahu saja ketika ia sedang membuat teh manis untuk aruji, tiba-tiba cangkir minumannya menghasilkan buih-buih gelembung sabun. Tidak hanya itu saja, Tsurumaru dan Namazuo juga pernah menukar sabun colek di kamar mandi dengan margarin yang ada di dapur. Mitsutada masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas kebingungannya saat ia sedang menyikat boxer miliknya dengan keras namun sabun colek yang ia gunakan tak kunjung juga menghasilkan buih sabun seperti biasanya.

(Kalau setiap hari ia harus hidup dengan cara seperti ini, bisa-bisa pedang Date Masamune itu terkena penyakit gula. Atau sakit darah tinggi.)

Ketika Mitsutada hampir mencicipi wadah gula untuk yang keenam kalinya, tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok wakizashi yang biasa membantunya di dapur.

"Ah, rupanya kau, Kunihiro." Ujar Mitsutada sambil buru-buru menyembunyikan wadah gula dari jarak pandang maniak Kane-san tersebut. "Ada perlu apa tiba-tiba ke mari?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Permisi, Mitsutada-san. Aku ingin membagikan ini," Horikawa menyerahkan lembar fotokopian yang masih terasa hangat di tangan pada pedang bermata satu tersebut. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca huruf capital yang tertera pada kertas di tangannya. "PA…N…TAT?"

"Ini adalah peta yang barusan dibuat oleh kami para pedang Shinsengumi. Dengan peta ini, kita bisa mengetahui lokasi rawan atau potensi keisengan **mereka** agar sebisa mungkin kita dapat menghindari jebakan yang **mereka** buat selama tanggal 1 April ini."

Sang juru masak utama citadel menggenggam kedua tangan rekan sedapurnya penuh apresiasi. "Kalau begitu, biar aku membantu membagikan peta ini pada yang lainnya!"

* * *

Pada pos jaga yang ditempati oleh Nagasone, terlihat Hasebe sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan Akashi untuk memantau segala sesuatunya dari CCTV." Komentar Hasebe melaporkan perkembangan situasi pada Nagasone.

"Kerja bagus, kawan!" seru Nagasone tampak puas. "Kalau begitu serahkan saja sisanya pada kami."

"Ya, aku—tidak, _kami_ mengandalkan kalian."

"Percayakan saja pada kami."

Usai saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sangat rawan disalahartikan sebagai pandangan penuh cinta dua pria homo oleh kaum fujo, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali focus dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Nagasone sebagai pemimpin di lapangan dan Hasebe sebagai pemantau di balik bayangan.

Tanggal 1 April akan tersisa 16 jam lagi, mereka tidak boleh lengah sama sekali.

* * *

 _"Brenyit Tiga kepada seluruh Brenyit. Di posisi E14 terlihat Tai Kuda dan Bangau Renta sedang berjalan menuju D3. Ganti."_

 _"Brenyit Empat melapor. Aku dapat melihat keduanya mendekat kemari. Ganti."_

 _"Tetaplah waspada, Brenyit Empat. Jangan sampai terdeteksi oleh target, ganti."_

 _"Peringatan dimengerti, ganti."_

Yamatonokami Yasusada yang sedang memantau Tsurumaru dan Namazuo dari atas pohon memerhatikan tiap gerak-gerik mereka secara seksama sampai nyaris tidak berkedip sama sekali. Uchigatana milik Okita Souji tersebut masih belum bisa melupakan luka hati yang tertoreh saat musim panas yang lalu. Ketika itu suhu udara sedang panas-panasnya dan kipas angin di tempatnya sedang mati. Yasusada benar-benar merasa kepanasan sampai-sampai ia tidak sanggup bergerak sama sekali. Ketika itulah Tsurumaru tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, memberinya sebotol minuman dingin.

"Minumlah," ujar Tsurumaru kalem sambil tersenyum padanya bak dewi sri yang turun dari khayangan. Saat itu Tsurumaru tampak seperti seorang penyelamat di mata Yasusada—namun semuanya berubah saat ia meminum isi botol tersebut dan menemukan fakta bahwa cairan di dalamnya bukanlah air putih maupun air soda, melainkan air cuka yang biasa dipakai untuk memasak oleh Mitsutada. Sebelum Yasusada kehilangan kesadarannya setelah menegak isi botol tersebut, samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa puas Tsurumaru dan Namazuo bergema di telinganya.

Sebetulnya Yasusada tidak ingin mengingat kembali kenangan buruk tersebut, namun misi kali ini memaksa uchigatana tersebut untuk bernostalgia—

 _"—Brenyit Empat, bagaimana keadaan di sana? Ganti."_

Suara milik Kashuu yang masuk melalui sambungan tersebut membuyarkan Yamato dari lamunannya.

 _"Di sini Brenyit Empat. Tai Kuda dan Bangau Renta terlihat sedang duduk-duduk sambil membaca buku di D3. Ganti."_

Seperti yang barusan dilaporkan olehnya, saat ini Namazuo dan Tsurumaru terlihat sedang anteng membaca buku. Karena jarak pandang yang tidak mendukung, Yasusada tidak dapat melihat sampul buku yang sedang mereka baca.

 _"Laporan diterima. Teruslah pantau pergerakan mereka, ganti."_

 _"Siap laksanakan, ganti."_

Satu jam berlalu, Namazuo dan Tsurumaru masih terlihat sedang membaca buku. Belum ada tanda-tanda maupun gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari mereka berdua. Sementara Yasusada masih tetap bertahan dengan tugasnya meski tangan dan kakinya jadi bentol-bentol karena gigitan nyamuk, di ruang CCTV Hasebe sibuk mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan panas.

 _"Jebakan macam apa lagi yang telah mereka buat?"_ gumam Hasebe dalam hati, _" **mereka** berlagak seolah-olah sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, benar-benar sangat mencurigakan…"_

Hasebe tidak sudi jika dirinya sampai tertipu oleh akting Tsurumaru dan Namazuo untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pernah pada suatu ketika, Tsurumaru dan Namazuo menghampiri dirinya. Atas nama aruji mereka, keduanya mengatakan bahwa Hasebe diharuskan mengenakan pakaian khusus yang aruji sediakan untuknya.

 _"Aruji meminta kami menyerahkan pakaian ini padamu. Katanya pakaian ini hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang tulus mengabdi padanya, jadi setelah kau selesai ganti baju, kau diminta untuk segera menemuinya."_

Tentu saja Hasebe merasa terkejut bukan main karena ia tidak bisa melihat pakaian yang dibawa oleh Tsurumaru dan Namazuo. Takut jika keduanya mengetahui jika ia tidak bisa melihat pakaian tersebut, akhirnya Hasebe berbohong jika ia bisa melihatnya lalu ia pun segera mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang tak kasat mata tersebut. Ketika Hasebe mendatangi ruangan aruji mereka, sang aruji memekik malu seraya berkata, _"H-Hasebe-kun, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?"_

Setiap kali mengingat hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya tersebut, Hasebe selalu ingin menggantung dirinya di pohon cabe.

* * *

Tanpa terasa warna langit di luar sudah mulai gelap seperti warna pada bagian bawah mata Hasebe. Sudah sepanjang hari ini ia berada di ruang CCTV (bersama Akashi sang juru kunci yang ternyata lebih banyak tidur daripada ikut mengawasi), akan tetapi belum juga terlihat tanda-tanda jika Tsurumaru dan Namazuo hendak berbuat yang iya-iya pada pada hari di mana semua orang saling menipu satu sama lain ini. Para Shinsengumi pun kelihatan sudah sangat lelah, hal tersebut dapat terlihat dari status _vatigue_ milik mereka yang berwarna merah. Akhirnya Nagasone memerintahkan seluruh anggotanya untuk menghentikan misi dan meminta Horikawa untuk membuatkan mereka kopi. Entah maso atau memang berjiwa babu sejati, Horikawa menyanggupi perintah sang ketua Shinsengumi dengan senang hati.

Setibanya di dapur, Horikawa menyediakan empat buah cangkir. Satu untuk Nagasone, satu untuk Kashuu, satu untuk Yasusada, dan tentu saja satu lagi untuk Kane-san. Karena sudah terbiasa membuatkan mereka kopi, Horikawa jadi hapal betul selera tiap anggota Shinsengumi. Nagasone menyukai kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula, Kashuu hanya mau jika menggunakan gula cair dari jagung, Yasusada selalu memasukkan 10 kotak gula ke dalam kopinya, dan Kane-san hanya bisa meminum kopi yang dicampur dengan krim atau susu.

Saat sedang membuatkankan kopi untuk Kashuu, tiba-tiba saja Horikawa teringat pada sesuatu. "Oh ya, aku lupa pada himbauan untuk selalu berjaga-jaga sebelum melakukan apa-apa,"

Horikawa khawatir jika botol plastik di tangannya ternyata bukan gula cair jagung melainkan cairan lem atau larutan lainnya. Horikawa masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat Kashuu mengamuk karena ada oknum yang menukar isi botol gula cair jagungnya dengan larutan gula tebu.

Memastikan, Horikawa menuangkan beberapa tetes gula cair tersebut pada sendok lalu mencicipinya.

 ** _"—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"_**

* * *

Jeritan Horikawa terdengar sangat keras sampai ke citadel sebelah. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya pun berbondong-bondong menuju sumber jeritan tersebut pecah.

"Kunihiro, ada apa?!" Otegine menjadi pedang pertama yang tiba di dapur dan menanyakan kondisi Kunihiro bungsu tersebut. Kebetulan saat itu ia baru habis pipis di toilet yang jaraknya hanya lima langkah dari dapur sehingga ia berhasil meraih gelar PERTAMAX. Yari yang sering mengaku jika dirinya hanya bisa menusuk saja ini melihat Horikawa tampak lemas tak bertenaga dalam posisi duduk di lantai.

"G-gula cair ini…" gumam Horikawa dengan suara lemah, "gula cair ini…"

Otegine dan sejumlah pedang lain yang sudah tiba di lokasi mendengarkan ucapan yang ingin disampaikan oleh Horikawa dengan seksama.

"Gula cair ini… ternyata… a…da…lah…"

"Adalah…?"

"As…"

"As…? Asin? Asam?"

"As…li…"

Sejumlah pedang terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain. "Asli…? Apa maksudmu, Kunihiro?"

"Gula cair ini… ternyata… asli…"

Seketika itu juga atmosfir ruangan tersebut berubah mencekam.

 _"Asli… masa 'sih?"_

 _"Jadi sampai detik ini, belum ada satupun yang menjadi korban lelucon april **mereka**?"_

 _"Ini benar-benar aneh."_

 _"Apa mungkin mereka sudah tobat?"_

 _"Mustahil! Bisa jadi justru mereka sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan lagi."_

 _"Benar juga."_

 _"Aku mulai takut."_

 _"Tapi bukankah ada Hasebe yang sedang mengawasi mereka?"_

 _"Bisa jadi mereka lolos dari pantauan kamera, kan."_

 _"Ah, benar juga…"_

Ruangan suci milik Shokudaikiri Mitsutada (baca: dapur) tersebut pun ramai oleh bisikan para pedang. Satu April akan berakhir beberapa jam lagi dan sepanjang hari ini Tsurumaru dan Namazuo belum melakukan apapun— _rasanya ini benar-benar aneh sekali._

"Ada ribut-ribut apa, sih?" sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar memecah keributan, "barusan aku sempat mendengar jeritan yang sangat keras, apa ada sesuatu?"

Kemunculan sosok Tsurumaru Kuninaga di ambang pintu dapur membuat semuanya membeku di tempat seolah-olah mereka sedang melihat penampakan sesosok hantu.

"Hei, Tsurumaru."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu sekarang ini hari apa?"

"Ng.. tanggal 1 April? _April Mop?_ "

Seluruh pedang yang ada di sana otomatis bersikap waspada.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja. Apa kau—tidak, apa **kalian** merencanakan untuk berbuat sesuatu pada kami?"

Tsurumaru terdiam sebentar, mencerna pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Oh…! Jadi kalian berpikir jika kami akan menjahili kalian karena hari ini adalah April Mop, begitu?" setelah itu terdengar suara tawa Tsurumaru pecah di udara. "Tentu saja, kalian pikir kami ini apa?"

Mendengar pengakuan tersebut, wajah-wajah para toudan di sana terlihat bermacam-macam. Ada yang merasa terkejut, takut, pucat, sampai yang ingin kentut pun ada.

"Ahahah, kenapa kalian semua terlihat begitu tegang? Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, lho."

"Justru itulah—justru karena **kalian** belum melakukan apa-apa, kami jadi semakin _curiga_."

"He…" Tsurumaru menyunggingkan seringai hambar. "Padahal hari ini **kami** memang sengaja tidak melakukan apa-apa, lho."

"…Apa yang kau ucapkan itu termasuk lelucon april juga?"

Tsurumaru tertawa hambar. "Hahaha, tentu saja bukan! Kalian tidak perlu merasa setakut itu."

Usai berkata demikian, Tsurumaru Kuninaga membalikkan tubuhnya.

"…Pokoknya setelah tanggal 1 ini berakhir, aku akan memberi tahu kebohongan **kami** pada kalian."

* * *

—Bersambung—

* * *

 **Curhat:** _Saya capek. Ngantuk. Belum dibeta. Ah sudahlah. Mau bobo aja.  
_


End file.
